Lighting fixtures are available in a wide variety of categories, including desk or table lamps, ceiling fixtures, fluorescent or neon tubing and specialty lamps such as track lighting or spotlights. The present invention is directed to an adapter to energize a lighting system which provides electrical power to a continuous light rail strip of indefinite length. Light strips for light rail systems achieve the semblance of continuous lighting by providing multiple paired sockets, each for receiving an illuminating lamp.
Generally there are two types of light rail assemblies. The first type contains those with paired contacts depending from a flat or winged rail or strip from which lamp fixtures are fixedly attached. This type will be referred to as the spade type of light rail, although the contacts may have a variety of configurations. The second type consists of a track including downwardly depending open slots providing access to the interior of the track. This type will be called the track type of light rail. Supported within the interior of the track or channel are two or more electrical conductors in suitably insulated carriers.
In the space type, an illuminating fixture is fixedly attached in a position determined by the location of the paired spades, in the track type the illuminating fixture may be mounted into the vertical access slot of the track at any point along the length thereof. Both types generally are available in precut lengths, such as 4-foot, 8-foot, or 12-foot sections with power delivered to one end thereof. Electrical distribution assemblies of both types are considered convenient for providing specialized lighting or supplementing the principal lighting in the interior of a dwelling.
The invention of the present application discloses an adapter for use with the spade type of light rail assemblies and, more specifically, to an adapter distributing electrical energy to one or more sections.
Light rails of the spade type have been devised which incorporate incandescent lamps. Two such light rails are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,221 and 4,521,838, both issued to Y. Agabekov, on Jun. 12, 1979, and Jun. 4, 1985 respectively. These devices consist essentially of a winged bar having two conductive strips set perpendicular to one another, on each wing of the rail. A series of conductor tabs extend perpendicular from the conductive strips and are appropriately paired to receive tubular lamps. The Agabekov strip is energized from tabs extending from the ends thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,320 assigned to assignee of the present invention discloses a device for energizing a flat, spade type light strip similar to applicant's light strip. The device comprises a tabular body with a pair of spade receiving slots laying in the same plane. The device is designed to receive a pair of spades extending longitudinally from an end of an insulating, thermoplastic envelope, and lying in the same plane thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,349 discloses lighting strips with flexible spanning connectors on the ends thereof so that a first rigid strip could be flexibly and electrically connected to a second rigid strip yet which allow the strips to maintain a non-parallel alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,566 discloses a light rail with a conventional, flexible electrical cord coming out one end of a fixture holding track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,781 discloses a connector plug for power distribution in a light rail of the track type having an open channel housing insulated conductive conduit. The plug includes a pair of wings or flanges for rotation into mechanically locked engagement with portions of the track and a pair of contact portions rotatable into electrically coupled relation with the conduits of the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,830 discloses an elongated electrical distribution assembly int he form of a light rail, channel or track and connectors for sections thereof. This is another track type with a continuously open downward depending slot for the electrical and mechanical attachment of fixtures beneath the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,395 discloses a module consisting of a clamp which retains the wires energizing the lighting strip at a fixed location at one end thereof.
Lucifer Lighting product "PSC" and "WSC" shows plastic strip connectors and wire strip connectors designed to attach two strips in tandem.
The prior art discloses a variety of adapters or connectors that provide for energy distribution to the light rail system. None, however, provide for easily electrifying a spade type, lighting strip of indefinite length. That is, strips are generally manufactured in predetermined lengths, such as 2-foot, 4-foot, 6-foot, etc. The strips are energized at one end thereof and, if longer lengths are desired, connected end to end with additional strips until the desired length is reached. Applicant recognized the need for continuous light strips which may be custom cut to any length, and an adapter to energize the same without modification of the end pieces. To this end, applicant has provided a light strip with an adapter that allows the light strip to be delivered to the work place in bulk rolls rather than discrete lengths.